1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing corners of metal panel, and more particularly to a method of processing corners of metal panel without tearing or notching of the material of the metal panel, so that a sealant or a welding process is not needed.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method of processing corners of metal panel includes cutting or pressing the corners of the metal panel bending the corners, and then sealing with sealant or welding at the teared portions. As a result, since the surface of the metal panel is exposed, its appearance is not imperfect and at a step of joining the metal panels, many problems, such as water leakage, noise, particles, absorbents, etc., occur when the sealing process is performed. Further, if the welding process of the metal panels is performed, many problems such as deformation, bending, and twisting of the panel occur because of the heat generated by welding.
Moreover, when the corners of the metal panel are processed by a hydraulic press, since various molds are necessary according to the standards of products limited. Therefore, it is impossible to prepare the molds properly.